


The Night Before Christmas

by Jyaki



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blood, M/M, NSFW, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyaki/pseuds/Jyaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First fan fiction ever. Almost didn't get it done and gave up because of how critical of myself I am haha. I only started to rp again this summer so writing an actual story I little practice in, but I'm glad I challenged myself! I hope you, and other will enjoy. Also, thank you to my editors!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Before Christmas

The traitorous medic had left his former team in search of new test subjects for his foul experiments. However, being this new team’s medic wasn’t quite the same as his former one.This team’s leader, the heavy weapons guy, was rather hands on with his new recruit. He saw the medic as young, quick witted, and his best aspect, extreme confidence. So proud, the classic  _ had  _ to rip those aspects away from the man, teach him who was the boss. It triggered him in ways he had never felt before. 

He bided his time before approaching the doctor, allowing the man to become more comfortable in his new surroundings, like with an animal. It was later in the day, the team had just met to finalize plans for tomorrow's plan when they finally confronted the Red team. The doctor really had no misgivings of attacking his old teammates. The Classic, he wanted to see this medic  _ hurt,  _ completely obsessing over the doctor. He followed the doctor to his quarters, located inside the infirmary. 

Quickly the door swung open into the medic’s new lab. A booming furious voice came next. “Nurse, I need to have a word with you.” He was enraged, and yet, smiling cruelly, stomping his way towards the Red’s quarters. Startled, the doctor peered out from his room, watching the behemoth of a human bear down towards him. Some things placed on counters tumbled to the ground, washed over by the path of brute’s rage. 

“Eh?” The doctor emerged from his room, holding a jar in his hand. Inside it was a preserved baboon uterus. He looked legitimately confused, what could he have done? This team needed a medic right? Back on Red, they never seemed to care much about his experimentation on them. He held his position firmly, hoping he could talk it out with the beast of a man, but boy…. was he wrong.

Instantly, a massive hand came forward and lifted up the medic by his shirt, sending the frail jar smashing to the ground, it’s contents spilling everywhere. “Why are you fucking with my men? Installing animal organs into them for your own sick enjoyment?!” He shook the doctor roughly, snarling in his face. Squeaking for a moment, the doctor struggled, placing his hands on the other’s hand trying to pull it off. “Ach! Come now, it's harmless! You want me to make zis team more powerful, no? It’s just a means to an end!” 

Sneering viciously he moved that enormous calloused hand to the doc’s neck. “You just don’t fucken get it,  _ kruat.”  _ He dug those horrible nails into the younger man’s flesh. “While you are here, you aren’t doing anything without my permission.” Bringing the medic closer, he continued. “Do you understand? My men are not your test subjects like the swine of your old team.”

This upset the medic. Sure, he had betrayed his old team, but they certainly were not useless. He  unhooked the rusty bonesaw strapped at his waist,  slicing against the brute’s arm, blood pouring out of the wound. 

 

Of course, this just antagonized the Classic, infact, he smashed the doctor against the door frame. It hit with enough force to daze the Medic, he could feel blood down the back of his head. “You little shit….”, the Classic snarled. He let his left fist fly, punching the doctor square in the nose. He let the doctor go, the injured medic slumped onto the floor trying to recover. 

“You need to be taught proper manners, boy.” He cracked his bloodied knuckles. “And I know just what to do with ya.”  He went down on one knee in front of the stunned doctor. “Ever wonder what happened to our previous medic?” His goggle concealed eyes only mere inches away from the doctors. Every single scar visible at extreme definition, not to mention those horribly unnaturally sharp teeth. He looked up into the medic’s assigned room. The new recruit had kept the place spotless. Once the classic was done pounding in his message, the place wasn't going to be so tidy. 

Soon, the doctor was able to see clearly again. What he saw was the exit of the infirmary slowly slipped away from him. He then quickly figured out he was being dragged into his room by his coat.. He had barely come to a stop,  when he was suddenly kicked right in the gut causing him to double over onto himself. With great strength, the monster of a man managed to lift the doctor and drop him carelessly right into his provided bed.

Before he knew it, the brute was on top of the doctor, blocking out all signs of light from the windows with his massive form, his goggles shining ominously in the concealed darkness. “Now then,  _ princess,  _ where should we start?” Of course, this was all too fast for the doctor. Here he was, assaulted and with a nasty concussion, pressed underneath the Cheavy’s bulk. He  gathered himself and he tried to throw himself off the bed. “You monster!” he snapped.  But quickly and with terrifying force, those powerful hands gripped his arms pinning them above his head uncomfortably. The Classic’s grip was almost bone-breaking. 

“Easy now…. you ain't going to make this easy, are you?” The Classic had straddled the medics hips, using his weight to securing his legs from any further flailing. To the doctor’s horror, there certainly something amiss about the Classic. Not only was he being irrational and violent, but there was a very large noticeable bulge in his pants. 

 

“You…” He could not finished his sentence before the Classic lent down, immediately biting  _ hard _ onto the other’s neck. Of course, the doctor  _ screamed  _ bloody murder. What the hell was this man’s problem?! Then he froze as he came to realize; the other doctor…. is this why he left, because of this monster? His mind finally cleared enough to connect the dots. His blood ran cold, shivers rocketing down his spine. He had to had out of this mess, but how?

All of the sudden, the Cheavy passed the grasp he had on both of the medic’s hands into one hand, using his now free hand to unzip himself, the massive bulge inside his underwear flopping out from the new opening. He snarled, growing impatient with the situation he had created. It truly had been such a long time since his old medic had left him, he was more than just pent up. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a bandana and quickly tying it around the medic’s wrists, binding him to the headboard. 

Tears sprung to the Medic’s  eyes, suddenly remembering the rumors he had heard so long ago about this one, back when he just started working for the Administrator.. It those rumors were true, he was in for one hell of a ride. All he could do was scream bloody murder as his clothes were ripped off by this foul man. Then it dawned on him,  _ It twas the night before Christmas, and all through the base, there was horrible screaming,which no one feared to face.  _


End file.
